A new Evil
by Galvatron 3000
Summary: This fanfic is up for the third friggin time. It'll get better as it goes. No Flamez!


A New Evil

Chapter one: The Demon Swordsmen

The blast should have destroyed everything.

It was colossal. Anyone who saw it would have thought that an atomic bomb was being tested. Except for one tiny detail.

Atomic bombs were not tested in areas with buildings. Though the village had been deserted since ancient times, an a-bomb would normally be tested in the open desert. Oh, and normally buildings would be destroyed in an A-bomb blast. But the ruins stood, strong as ever.

A man had been caught in the blast. Now he crawled towards the giant stone. It was an enormous circular stone, with an image of a sarcophagus carved upon it. Several slots were on the stone in various places. Golden objects glittered in the slots. All the objects had an image of an Egyptian eye on them.

The man crawled toward the stone. The explosion had completely ruined him, two of his limbs missing. His experiment had literally cost him an arm and a leg. Various third degree burns covered what remained of his body, and chunks of flesh and bone had been completely ripped away by the explosion. He had also lost large amounts of blood _But… it was… well worth it. _he thought as his bloody hand groped around the stone. At last he found what he was looking for. Without a second thought he jammed the object into his eye socket. Beams of golden light shot out from the object illuminating the deserted village as the man's scream of pain echoed through the night…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Domino. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and people were milling about excitedly around a huge white dome. It was that time again.

Every year, the famous Kaiba Corp Duel Academy held tryouts. Many entered. Few were accepted.

Everyone knew this. Yet, the nervous duelists who entered the tryout arenas felt their anxiety melt away. It was noisy and chaotic inside, and the air was electric with intensity. Enormous monsters clashed in battles that put the best action movies to shame. Duelists shouted out their moves, each confident that he (or she, as the case may be) would emerge victorious. Spectators cheered their friends and booed their enemies. Just looking around, breathing in that electrified air caused everyone present to feel high.

A raven haired, green eyed boy entered the arena. He was completely dressed in black, and he had his hands in the pockets of his sleek duster. He looked around as though he owned the entire place, and then smiled crookedly. _This is gonna be so much fun._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In the stands, a long haired boy snored loudly in his chair. He looked like a hippie, but the school uniform he wore was proper and formal. It was white with blue edging, signifying his elite status as part of the Obelisk blue dorm. The red haired girl sitting next to him looked thoroughly disgusted at him. She was an attractive girl, with a figure that caused most males to drool oceans. She too wore a similar uniform, but with a blue miniskirt instead of black pants like the boy.

"Carlo, wake up." said the red head, giving him a light shake.

The long haired boy, apparently named Carlo, continued to snore.

"Earth to Carlo, do you read me?" said the red haired girl.

No response.

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE, WAKE UP YOU BIG LAZY FATASS!!" the girl exploded, losing what remained of her temper.

Carlo stirred. "Eh… Wuzzappinin'?" He blinked sleepily. "Did I miss summin' important Lynn?"

"Stop dozing off! How else are you going to see all this awesome dueling action?" responded Lynn.

Carlo rolled his eyes. "What's so great? It's only the tryouts. Nothing really spectacular ever happens _here._"

Lynn looked at her friend as though he had lost his mind. "You don't care what happens during the tryouts? Whatever potential competition might come in?"

Carlo shook his head condescendingly. "Lynn, Lynn, Lynn. You've only been here a year. This is the first year you've observed the tryouts, so there's still some…magic left in them. When you're here as long as long as I am…well…" He trailed off.

Lynn rolled her eyes and turned back to the duels taking place. _Moron, _she thought.

She then caught sight of a raven haired boy with green eyes. He looked dashing in a black duster. Then again, all his clothes were black. Even the cell phone clipped on his leather belt (also black) was matte black. _He carries himself like he's royalty or something,_ thought Lynn. She felt heat coming from her cheeks and realized she was blushing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attention." came a voice over the PA system "Would Ken Darko please report to arena 7 for examination?"

The raven haired boy looked up. He calmly walked down the steps form the stands and walked to the arena. He was in no great rush.

"Hello student." said the dueling proctor waiting for him at the arena. "I shall be your opponent for this examination duel. My name is Professor Ryu."

"Well it's nice to meet you professor." replied the raven haired boy, or rather Ken. "Let's throw down, shall we?"

"Direct. I like that." The professor grinned. Ken activated a gunmetal black duel disk with a glowing red life point counter, while Ryu activated a hi tech disk that seemed to be attached to his clothing.

KLP: 8000

RLP: 8000

"I'll go first." said the professor, as the strange machine shot a card off of the top of his deck and into his hand. "I play Graceful Charity which lets me draw three cards, but then I must discard any two from my hand," He did so. "I will then activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Luster dragon #2 in attack mode!" 2400/1400 An enormous green dragon appeared on the field.

"That will do for now."

Ken snapped a card off the top of his deck with a practiced elegance. "Okay. I'm gonna summon Demon Warrior Rigel in attack mode." 1500/1000 A brown haired man appeared on the field. He wore a red coat that nearly swept the ground and grasped a glowing blue scimitar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's that card? said Lynn. She then noticed something. "You're awake Carlo?"

Indeed, Carlo was awake, his eyes as wide and round as two dinner plates. "Demon Warrior Rigel is part of one of the rarest card sets in the world. Rumor has it only one set was made. I don't believe that this guy actually owns it!"

It was Lynn's turn to be surprised. Then she grinned wryly. "And you said nothing interesting ever happens at the tryouts." She then turned back to the duel.

"Well, I was wrong. This is very interesting, very interesting indeed." The last sentence he said more to himself than to his friend.

Elsewhere in the stands, another Obelisk blue watched the duel. _It's him! The asshole who stole those cards! I should be the one using that deck, not him!_ The boy clenched his fist in anger. He was tall, black haired and dark skinned, not to mention feared throughout the school. Even the teachers were a little scared of him._ But I'll get that deck. I'll take it from his unworthy hands and become the greatest duelist of all._ The boy glanced at Carlo in the stands and his anger seemed to grow tenfold. _Not even _he_ will stop me! And when I wield that deck, I'll crush him like the annoying bug he is._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Professor Ryu raised an eyebrow. "I don't think your warrior can exactly compete with my dragon. And where exactly is the demon?"

Ken smirked. It was easy to tell he was relishing every minute of this. "He's right here." he replied and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, one of the most frightening transformations Professor Ryu had ever seen took place. The Demon Warrior in front of Ken became distorted, it's skin bubbling and expanding then seeming to contract rapidly. It's eyes turned red and slitted, and large leathery wings burst from the back of it's coat. Professor Ryu could have sworn he saw blood as the skin was punctured by the wings. The monster in front of Ken was no longer a human, but a demon, with clingy leathery skin, bat-like wings, and an altogether frightening appearance. It gripped the scimitar and screeched, a high feral sound.

In the stands the reactions were varied. Several students yelled "Cool!" and immediately moved up to get a better view. Those who were faint of heart, well, fainted. A few students even wet their pants.

"Demon Warrior Rigel, show them what you can do!" said Ken. The monster shrieked and beat its wings, rising up into the air. Then it suddenly disappeared. Professor Ryu looked around wildly for the monster, only for it to reappear behind him and stab him in the back.

"In case you're confused, my monster attacked you directly using its special ability." said Ken. "But I had to sacrifice one of three Demon-counters attached to him when he was summoned. Now, I'll lay a card face down and end my turn."

KLP: 8000 4 cards in hand

RLP: 6500 6 cards in hand

"An unexpected move." said Professor Ryu, drawing. "However, you've left yourself with a 1500 point monster while I have a 2400 point monster. I'll summon Luster Dragon." 1900/1600

"Luster dragon, attack his monster now! Sapphire flames!" shouted the professor.

"No you don't." said Ken. "I activate my face down card, Threatening Roar! It stops you from attacking this turn!" A thundering roar shook the stadium. Professor Ryu's dragons screeched in protest and wrapped their wings around themselves. Professor Ryu growled. "Fine. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

KLP: 8000 5 cards in hand

RLP: 6500 4 cards in hand

"Man, this is gonna be easy." said Ken as he drew. "I summon Demon Warrior Brutus!" 1950/0 An enormous muscle-bound warrior appeared, gripping a battle axe.

"Then I play tribute to the doomed! By discarding one card form my hand, one of your monsters gets nuked!" Luster dragon #2 shattered like glass. "Demon Warrior Brutus, destroy his Luster Dragon!" Demon Warrior Brutus charged, swinging his axe expertly.

"Hold it!" shouted Professor Ryu. "I activate my first trap card, Physical Double. Now I can clone one of your monsters, and I choose Brutus!" An identical copy of Brutus appeared on the professor's field. "Now I activate Shift, so your attack is directed at my clone!" The monsters rushed at each other and were both destroyed.

"Hmm… Well, I guess I end my turn." said Ken. _Maybe he's going to summon a stronger monster by using luster dragon as a sacrifice. Seeing as I can't stop him, I'll just have to see what it is and prepare a counter-attack_.

KLP: 8000 3 cards in hand

RLP: 6500 4 cards in hand

Professor Ryu drew and smirked at his hand. "I will now sacrifice my Luster Dragon to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 6." A large silver dragon that resembled an eagle appeared, and let out a screech. 2300/1600 "But then I'll activate Level Up to summon the Lv 8 version of this mighty beast! Rise my ultimate creature, He who rules the skies of Egypt, He who lives on in the Pharaoh, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8!" The dragon was surrounded by flames as it grew even larger and fiercer. It let out a piercing cry like the bird it resembled. 3000/1800

Ken sweatdropped at what his proctor had said. _Wellllllll… he really has a high opinion of his monsters._

"Oh, and don't even think about activating spell cards, because my dragon's ability will just negate them! Horus, destroy his demon with darkfire blast!" Horus obliterated the Demon Warrior with a blast of black flames.

"I think, that will do it for now."

KLP: 6500 3 cards in hand

RLP: 6500 2 cards in hand

Ken drew. "Not the best hand. I guess I'll go defensive. One monster face down."

KLP: 6500 3 cards in hand

RLP: 6500 2 cards in hand

"You're going to have to attack if you want to win." remarked Ryu as he drew. "I shall discard my Thunder Dragon to add two more to my hand. The professor pulled his deck out of his duel disk and fanned it. He then pulled the two cards he wanted out of the deck, then placed the deck back in the duel disk. "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse the two thunder dragons in my hand into the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" 2800/2100 A strange looking dragon appeared on the field. It looked like a long red alligator, but its skin was smooth. On its nose was a long purple horn, and on the top of its neck was another mouth.

"Talk about your freaks of nature." said Ken.

"He may be a freak, but he's strong and easy to summon! Now attack his face down monster with thunder blaze!" The strange dragon charged up electricity in its mouths, then blasted Ken's face down monster. A ghostly image of a purple haired woman in a long black dress appeared for a moment before the card shattered.

"That was my Witch of the Black Forest. Now I can take one monster with a defense of 1500 or less from my deck and add him to my hand." He fanned out his deck in the same manner the professor had. His eyes scanned the deck until he found a card depicting a black haired man dressed much the same way Ken was. _My favorite card_, thought Ken absently, before adding the card to his hand, then returned his deck to his duel disk.

"I can still attack you directly with Horus! Darkfire blast!"

Ken gritted his teeth to keep from screaming as the dragon burned him with its black flames.

"That will do for now. One more turn and it's all over for you."

KLP: 3500 4 cards in hand

RLP: 6500 1 card in hand

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I guess he's not getting in this year." sighed Lynn. "Shame. He's not only got a rare deck, he's cute too."

"I don't know about that." said Carlo. "I think he can win this."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Lynn.

The Carlo smirked. "Cause you give up on people too easily. Besides, when have I ever been wrong about a duel?" _And I have too much at stake for him to lose this._

The dark boy looked disgusted. _He was pushed into a corner that easily? Now I _know_ that he is unworthy to wield the Demon Warriors._ He pounded the railing. "This fool can't even pass a simple entry exam with the most powerful deck in the world!"

"You really must control that temper of yours." came a voice behind him. The dark haired boy turned around to see a boy of average height with striking blue hair and piercing blue eyes. He was not wearing any school uniform, but a blue trench coat instead. "Your anger could someday be your downfall."

"Whatever. But you might want to see this."

The blue haired boy came over. After observing Ken for a moment, he said "What exactly am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Is that all you can say in the presence of a person who has the most powerful deck in the world?! He could steal our ranks!" said the dark boy, his voice just short of a scream.

"Really, I believe it was you who said that this boy cannot pass a simple entrance exam with the most powerful deck in the world. I saw part of this duel and I believe you are right. He wields a powerful weapon, yet does not know how to use it properly. And I am equal to a pro duelist in rank, so how could he steal my rank? He poses no threat to us." the blue haired boy said patiently.

"You better be right." muttered the dark boy as he turned back to the duel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright then." said Ken, drawing. _I gotta take out that dragon._ He looked at his hand and smirked. _This works._ "I lay two cards face down. That's all."

"I'm afraid that this duel is over. I guess you'll have to try next year." said the professor as he drew. "Horus, attack and end this!"

"I activate my absolute favorite combo!" said Ken. "First I'll activate my Ring of Destruction! And I'll use it to destroy your Horus and inflict damage to both of us equal to its attack!"

"You'd hurt yourself more than me though." said Professor Ryu.

"Not if I activate barrel behind the door!" responded Ken.

An ring of grenades came flying out of the Ring of Destruction card and clamped on to Horus's neck. Just as it exploded, the Barrel Behind the Door card was surrounded by a glowing red aura. The professor was covered in the same red aura as his life points decreased even further.

KLP: 3500 2 card in hand

RLP: 500 2 cards in hand

"I have no choice but to end my turn."

Ken drew. "I summon Demon warrior Vlad." A black haired warrior in a dark black coat appeared, wielding a pair of long barreled revolvers. He bore an uncanny resemblance to Ken. 1350/1100 Ken smirked. "This guy's one of my favorite demon warriors. Now I'll show you what he can do."

Vlad went through same sickening transformation that happened to Rigel, but he grew paler and turned into an anemic creature with fangs. Lithe muscles rippled underneath his nearly white skin. His hair grew long and wild, and his eyes glowed red with bloodlust.

"Vlad's demon ability allows me to destroy your monster automatically and then you'll get hit for 500. Now end this!" Vlad cackled insanely and pounced on the Thunder dragon, biting it. The strange dragon slowly shriveled up until it was nothing more than a dried husk. Vlad then tacked the Professor to the ground, biting his neck.

KLP: 3500 2 cards in hand

RLP: 0 2 cards in hand

Professor Ryu grinned ruefully. "Good duel." he said as he got to his feet. "That combination you pulled off to defeat my dragon was most impressive. Now you will be joining our ranks as a student. Now let me see…" the professor thought for a moment. "Ah, yes. Your written exam score was perfect and your dueling was good… I believe you will do well in the Ra Yellow dormitory. That's the top rank of the academy." the professor explained. However Ken was walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were saying Lynn?" said Carlo with a grin on his face like a peeled banana.

Lynn grinned. "He did good… but when we get to the school, let's see if he can do such a bang up job against _my _deck." Lynn shuffled through her deck. She stopped at a card that depicted a woman in battle armor grasping a sword made out of energy. Her right arm seemed mechanical, and she was surrounded by a ruined city.

"Same here." Carlo shuffled through his deck until he came to a card showing a man in yellow and blue armor. A blue helmet covered his face. On his back were mechanical wings, and his whole body crackled with electricity.

The dark boy looked astonished, but then smirked. _I guess I judged him too soon. "_Ken Darko…" he declared, "I will make your life a living hell. Count on it!" He turned on his heel and stalked away.

His Blue haired friend looked at Ken. _I wonder if he could do that against me, _he mused.

So how'd you like it? The duel's not that great but I'll try to make other duels better. Review! And if you flame, then I'll flame you ten times worse.


End file.
